My Blue Heaven
by JakeHarrisLover
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH A/U. 1915. After the crab industry goes bust members of the fleet are given a second chance as the crew of a luxury ocean liner. Is the two week maiden voyage enough time to change the lives of some sea hardened fishermen and a few others?
1. Chapter 1

For once the members of the Harris household were silent. All that could be heard were the creaking floorboards as Phil Harris paced back and forth. His eldest son Joshua sat in an old rocking chair that creaked louder than the floorboards as he rocked back and forth. Josh looked down at his calloused, scarred hands and took a deep breath before gazing back up at his father. He opened his mouth to speak but after sitting opened mouthed for a few seconds seemed to think better of it. Phil sighed and stopped pacing for the first time in almost an hour. "Damn." He mumbled softly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his old beige slacks. Before he could say anything else the screen door swung open and his youngest son Jacob stood silhouetted in the doorway. Jacob cleared his throat and was unable to stop a wide grin from spreading across his face. "I was just playing cards with the boys down by the Gin Mill and I made fifty bucks." He said cheerfully, "how about that?"  
"Jake be quiet..." His brother warned, but Jake hadn't been listening; his eyes were on his father. "Did you hear me pops?" He asked as he entered the house, "I just won 50 clams!"  
Josh stopped rocking in the chair and stood up to face his little brother. "Can you stop flapping your gums for one second!"  
"What's eating you?"  
"We lost the boat today."  
The smile instantly fell off of Jake's face. He couldn't quite comprehend what his brother was saying to him. "The Cornelia?" Jake found his throat had gone rather dry, "but how? What happened?"  
Phil began to pace the room once more with his hands buried deep in his pockets. "Pops what happened?" Jake asked again when Josh didn't answer him. "There's gonna be no more crabbing. The folks down at fish and games say we're depleting the crab population so the other owners of the Cornelia decided to sell the boat."  
"You can't let them do that." Jake said breathlessly.  
"What choice do I have? The boats not going to be much use sitting in the docks anyway."  
"Well what are we gonna do?"  
Phil shook his head and sat down heavily on an old wicker chair. "I don't know kid, I just don't know." Jake stared open mouthed back and forth between his father and brother. He was waiting for one of them to start laughing and announce that they were just pulling his leg. When they didn't Jake say down on the couch next to his father and shook his head, "but...we don't know anything but the sea." He said incredulously.

That evening Jake and Josh were sitting together outside on the porch swing; each with a cigarette dangling loosely from their lips. "What are we going to do?" Jake asked for what had to be the twentieth time that day.  
"Damn it Jacob! I don't know..." Josh replied, "we're going to have to get jobs. Real good jobs. Dads gettin older he can't keep workin forever. We gotta help take care of him now."  
Jake sighed, "That fifty clams sure doesn't seem like very much now."  
Josh took a drag off of his cigarette and laughed mirthlessly, "no it sure doesn't." Silence fell over the two men and all that could be heard was the occasional exhale of smoke. Jake's mind was reeling. He felt like his whole world had been shattered. All he knew how to do was fish. He had no other skills how on Earth was he going to get another job?

Almost an hour had passed, their cigarettes had long since been gone but the boys continued to sit in silence. They looked up in unison as the screen door opened and their father appeared in front of them. He was wearing his heavy wool coat and he had an anxious look about him. "Where are you going?" Jake and Josh asked in unison.  
"Down to Marty's Inn." Phil replied, "Some of the guys are gettin together... We're gonna talk about everything that's happenin."  
"Can we come?" Josh asked.  
Phil shrugged, "I suppose you'd better. This affects you as much as it affects the rest of us."  
Jake stood up and scratched his head uncomfortably, "well actually pops..." He began slowly, "I was actually plannin on going down to Cara's place."  
"Why?" His brother and father asked together.  
Jake smirked, "well she's my girl. I'm hopin to get a little quality time in if you know what I mean."  
Josh rolled his eyes, "You could see her any time Jacob."  
"Dry up Josh." Jake sneered as hopped off of the porch and began walking down the dirt path that led to the house. Jake was in a sour mood and he was not at all in the mood to listen to a bunch of salty old fisherman complain about the loss of work. It was all he had been thinking about all day and he needed a distraction. Fortunately Cara McDougal was the best distraction he knew. That was all she really was to him, a distraction, even though it was common knowledge she was head over heels for him. It was all rather amusing to Jake. The idea of him feeling the same way about her was laughable and he thought she was a fool for believing all the lines he fed her. When he arrived at her house instead of knocking on the front door he walked around the back and rapped on her bedroom window. Cara was just twenty and still lived with her parents and Jake was far from welcome at her house. The last time he had been caught there her father chased him away with his double barrel shotgun. Jake had laughed hysterically as he ran from the house. The memory brought a smile to Jake's face as he waited for Cara to open her window. After a minute or so she threw open the window and stood back to allow Jake to climb in side. Cara was a beautiful girl. In fact many of the guys in town carried a torch for her but she only had eyes for Jake. She had long black hair that was currently tied back in a long plait, almond shaped hazel eyes, porcelain skin, and pale pink lips. "What are you doing here Jacob?" She asked airily.  
"What? I can't come visit my girl?" He replied.  
"So now I'm your girl? I was your 'cousin' last week when you were making eyes at Mary Clow."  
Jake chuckled, "you know I was just goofing baby. I don't even like Mary."  
Cara folded her arms over her chest and frowned, "that's what you always say Jake. I'm tired of being your play thing."  
"What's got you all in a twist?" Jake asked angrily.  
"I'm just not in the mood."  
"Well why not?" Jake's smirk reappeared on his face, "maybe I can help get you in the mood?" He stepped closer to her and placed a kiss on her temple. Cara pushed Jake away from her and sighed, "Jake I have to tell you something."  
"What now?" Jake replied irritably.  
Cara smoothed her nightgown over her stomach and looked down at the floor. "I'm late."  
"Late for what?"  
"I'm pregnant Jacob."  
"It's not mine." Jake said automatically.  
"It is yours!" Cara said defensively.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Jake you're the only person I've been with." Cara said softly.  
"You expect me to believe that? No way! That kid is not mine."  
"Jake wait." Cara pleaded as Jake backed up towards the window.  
"No... You're nuts... Stay away from me."  
Jake climbed back out of the window. He landed in the soft soil and briefly lost his footing before hurrying away from the house. He glanced back and saw Cara watching him morosely from the window. _'Crazy broad.' _He thought to himself.

It was much too early to return home so Jake met a few of his buddies at the Gin Mill. He stayed and played cards for a few hours and only didn't leave until a fight broke out between a friend of his and a drunken flyboy. When he returned home he intended to sneak upstairs and climb into bed. Unfortunately he found both his father and brother wide awake in the living room. "What's going on?" Jake asked casually as he kicked his shoes off by the front door. "Well." Phil began, "looks like we might not be out on the streets after all."  
Jake paused in the middle of removing his jacket, "What do you mean?"  
Phil sighed and lit a cigarette, "well an Ocean Liner just got built you know for rich folks and such and it's still missing some crew."  
"So you got a job?"  
"Yep." Phil's chest swelled with bride, "they made me captain."  
"That's great pops... What about us?"  
Phil rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile, "Yeah you and your brother got jobs too."  
"As what?"  
"Well Josh is going to mostly patrol and do security."  
"That sounds alright! what about me?"  
"Well... You're going a be a waiter."  
"A waiter?" Jake said angrily, "Why do I have to be a waiter? Why can't I patrol too?"  
"Maybe you should have came to the meeting..."  
"Anybody else we know going to be working?"  
"Yep. Sig Hansen,Edgar Hansen, Crosby Leveen, Mike Fourtner, Scotty Hillstrand, oh and Freddie will be working too."  
"Will any of them be waiters?"  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."  
Jake narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to bed." He said moodily.  
He ignored the chuckling that came from his kin and stomped upstairs. _'A waiter?'_ Jake thought angrily as the climbed into bed. _'Fantastic.' _Jake was far more upset about being a waiter than the possibility of being a father. As far as Jake was concerned there was no possibility; if it came down to it Jake would deny deny deny every having anything to do with Cara.

Crosby Leveen lay in his bed thinking about the days events. Although the day had ended much better than it had started he had loved being a crabber and he wasn't looking forward to being a waiter on a luxury liner. Serving food to a bunch of rich people was not Crosby's idea of fun. Risking his life on the Bering Sea now that, that was fun._ 'At least I'll be working with people I know.' _He told himself. Crosby rolled over so that he could see the portrait of his mother on his dresser. _'I'm doing it for her anyway.' _He reminded himself. His mother was not old, but she was very sick. Her doctors weren't sure what she was even sick with. They all seemed to have a different opinion on what was wrong with her. All Crosby knew was that medicine was expensive and he couldn't continue taking care of his mother without a job. He was willing to do anything to take care of her. Anything. Crosby sighed and closed his eyes. It was late and he needed his rest. As he tried to sleep he tried his hardest not to think about the luxury liner called _Titanic _that had sunk just three years before.

Sparrow Moore brushed her fiery red hair and smiled at her younger sister Grey in the mirror. "Grey..." She laughed, "Wipe that angry look off of your face before it sticks."  
Grey frowned and flipped her equally red hair over her shoulder. "I do not have an angry look on my face!"  
"Oh come on. I know you better than anyone I'm your older sister remember?"  
"Oh fine." Grey said reluctantly, "I just don't understand why we're going on this ridiculous boat ride!"  
Sparrow laughed, "oh sissy it should be fun!"  
_'I could certainly use some fun.'_ Sparrow thought miserably.  
"You don't need to be worrying about fun!" Grey said sternly, "All you should be worrying about is the Ballet and your wedding!"  
Sparrow rolled her eyes, "Grey you are by far the oldest eighteen year old I have ever met! I've been dancing my whole life I'm more than ready for the Russian Ballet. And this 'boat ride' was an engagement gift from Daddy anyway."  
"Well I don't know what he was thinking! You should be planning your wedding not playing pirate."  
Sparrow laughed, "I promise if I get bored enough I'll go over wedding plans. Hopefully I won't get that desperate."  
Grey hissed like an angry cat making Sparrow burst out into laughter. "Oh Grey!" She teased, "You need to lighten up. Maybe you'll meet a nice boy. We'll be on the ship for two whole weeks you know."  
"I highly doubt I'll meet anyone worth talking to Sparrow."  
Sparrow sat her brush down and poked her tongue out at her sister, "You never know."

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
I reaaaally wanna know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The three Harris men tried to block the sun from their eyes as they squinted up at the towering white vessel that had just been named the _Lucy Grey_. Jake nodded in approval, "not too shabby." He said, "I could get used to staying on a boat like that." Phil laughed and clapped his son on the back, "I can promise ya right now kid that the crew quarters aren't going to be nearly as nice as the guest state rooms."  
Jake's smile didn't falter in the slightest, "well!" He exclaimed, "I guess I'll just have to cozy up with some first class dame."  
Joshua rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I find it hard to believe that any first class jane is going to want to have anything to do with the likes of you."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You're just a fishermen! They like big shots with deep pockets not men that permanently smell like the ocean and don't have a dollar to their name."  
"Yeah? Well we'll see about that."  
"Be quiet, the both of you!" Phil said loudly interrupting his sons, "cmon let's go check out the inside of this beauty."

Sparrow jumped as Grey entered the bedroom they shared and slammed the door behind her. "You scared me have to death!" Sparrow exclaimed.  
"Why?" Grey retorted, "were you in here doing something you shouldn't be?" Sparrow's right arm was behind her back and already her younger sister was eyeing her suspiciously. "Lighten up Grey I was just smoking a ciggy."  
Sparrow placed her long ivory colored cigarette holder between her lips and inhaled deeply. She exhaled a ring of smoke and smiled at the look of disapproval on her Grey's face. "Daddy would be upset if he knew you were in here smoking." Grey said in a deadly whisper.  
"And who's going to tell him? You?"  
Grey folded her arms across her chest and frowned, "No... But you still shouldn't be doing it. Tristan wouldn't be very happy either if he knew you were smoking."  
Sparrow had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of her fiancé's name. Tristan Doherty was the heir to one of the biggest fortunes in Ireland and Sparrow was due to marry him in little over six months. He was handsome, very handsome; Auburn hair, blue eyes, beautiful freckled skin, and a smile that had the power to make women blush. He also had the brains to match; Tristan was articulate, well read, and incredibly clever. The only problem was that he and Sparrow had little to nothing in common. In fact most of the time she was with him she was bored to tears. It wasn't that she didn't love him, over the last year Sparrow had begun to care for him deeply but she was desperate for a little adventure. If she wasn't planning her wedding she was preparing for her debut in the Russian Ballet and if she wasn't doing that she was busy entertaining her father's constant house guests. Harold Moore owned several of the largest auto factories in Ireland and the United States. Their manor was constantly filled with the richest people from all over Europe and the U.S for social gatherings. Since Sparrow was a beautiful ballerina renowned in Ireland and the U.S and soon to be part of the Russian Ballet she was constantly center stage. At least that was how she felt. Sparrow couldn't remember the last time she had a quiet restful moment to herself. Sparrow tossed her cigarette off of their balcony and into the fountain below. "If you need me I'll be in the parlor." Sparrow said as she patted her curls to make sure they were in place, "I promised Tristan I would try and decide on desserts for the reception." She sighed and then left the room, her heels clicking against the wood floor as she went.

Grey sighed and plopped down in front of the vanity once she was sure her sister was gone. She ran her hands over the dozens of pendants, jewels, and beautifully scented perfumes that had all been given to Sparrow from her many admirers. _'If only I could dance like her.' _Grey thought sadly. Then maybe people would spare her a second thought. Grey was used to the constant attention Sparrow received but that didn't mean she liked it. She held a jealously for her older sister that she just couldn't seem to make disappear. Sparrow was the family talent and the family beauty while Grey was just, well Grey. They shared the same tall thin frame, identical green eyes, and red hair that burned like fire; but still Sparrow had the ability to make all eyes land on her when she entered a room while Grey faded into the crowd. Grey loved her older sister to death but the two girls couldn't have been more different. While Sparrow danced Grey wrote (in secret of course), while Sparrow laughed Grey scowled, When Sparrow cursed her impending wedding day Grey prayed that she would soon have her own, while Sparrow craved adventure Grey craved serenity. Grey gazed at herself in the mirror until she grew bored with her unchanging reflection. She was beginning to feel suffocated under the weight of her sister's shadow. What she needed most was an escape. _'Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.' _She thought to herself.

Crosby slowly guided his mother out onto the front porch and helped her sit down on the wooden bench he had built himself so she could watch the sunset. He sat down beside her and squeezed her hand. When he wasn't crabbing his favorite thing to do was sit on that rickety old bench with his mother. He told her stories of his adventures on the Bering Sea and she told him tales of her youth; together they laughed for hours into the night. Crosby cherished these moments with his mother, even though he hated to think about it he knew she wouldn't be around for much longer. While his buddies were out drinking and being drugstore cowboys Crosby sat on that porch and did his best to show his mother just how much he loved her. Crosby loved to hang out with his boys and pick up dames as much as the next guy, but after the death of his father his priorities had taken a major shift. Now he knew what was important in his life and he refused to make the same mistake with his mother that he had made with his father. When he wasn't crabbing he would stay out late drinking bootleg liquor with his buddies and would disappear with random janes for days at a time. It was during one of his disappearances that his father had died suddenly from a heart attack. _'Never again.' _He promised himself.  
"What's on your mind?" His mother asked. Crosby shrugged, "I was just thinkin... You know I have to leave in a few days right?"  
She nodded, "how long will you be gone?"  
"Two weeks."  
"Well that's not so bad Cros."  
"I know but I worry about you."  
"I'll be fine. Nurse Milly from the hospital will be here to take care of me anyhow."  
"I know ma... But I wanna be the one to..."  
"You take care of me just fine all of the time." His mother said, cutting him off, "When did you get to be such a worry wart?"  
Crosby smiled sheepishly and shrugged. His mother laughed softly and gave his arm a light squeeze, "my sweet boy."

Jake walked slowly through the _Lucy Grey_ with his father and brother. For once in his life he was speechless. The vessel was overwhelming in size and beauty. There were wooden floors that shined with a glossy finish, beautifully painted portraits lined the corridors, the walls smelled of fresh paint, unused crystal glistened on the tables in the ballroom, and the state rooms looked to Jake more like apartments. Jake remained impressed almost the whole time. That was until they reached the lower classes section of the boat. The walls were still freshly painted and shining but they didn't carry the same beautiful canvases that were on the upper class walls. While the dining halls, state rooms, and deck were still impressive they didn't have the same glamour as first class. Jake was even more disappointed when he reached the crew quarters where he would be sleeping. His room was smaller than the one he had at home and it contained only a bed and a chestnut colored set of drawers. Jake was surprised to see that the room even had a window. _'This is going to be fun.'_ He thought bitterly.

Sparrow was sitting on a floral print sofa in the parlor trying to decide what dessert would be best for her wedding. Just when she gave up and settled for chocolate fountains; and began to nurse a great desire for a glass of wine before her father could come down and stop her Tristan walked in with his signature straight faced stare. "Hello darling." She said unenthusiasticaly. Tristan bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "hello dear."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see my fiancé. Is that a crime?"  
"More like checking up on me."  
"I admit I wanted to see how the wedding plans are coming but I was more interesting in spending time with the most beautiful girl in Ireland." Sparrow gave him a weak smile, "how sweet." Tristan sat down on the sofa next to Sparrow and grabbed a handful of crackers off of a tray that rested on a stand close to them. "So how are the wedding plans then?" He asked.  
"Alright I suppose."  
"You should really be more excited. Most girls dream about their weddings their whole lives."  
"Well I'm not most girls."  
"I know that darling. If you were I wouldn't be so eager to make you my wife." Sparrow smiled, a genuine smile. "That was rather sweet Tristan." Tristan's cheeks burned deeper red than Sparrow's hair. "You're welcome then..." He muttered.  
Sparrow stood up and dropped the papers that had been in her lap onto the sofa. "I've got to go to the studio and practice." She said.  
"Can I come with you?" Tristan asked.  
"Why?"  
"You know I love to watch you dance."  
"Maybe later. It's hard for me to focus with you watching me." the look of disappointment on Tristan's face did not go unnoticed by Sparrow. Already she was beginning to feel guilty for denying his request. "Later." She said with a smile, "I promise."  
"I suppose I can wait." Tristan stood up and allowed Sparrow to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. She flashed him a wide toothy grin and then quickly strode from the room.

Grey helped her sister escape from her corset so she could change into her leotard. "Tristan is downstairs." Sparrow announced.  
"What's he doing here?" Grey asked.  
"He came to just to bother me I'm sure."  
Grey rolled her eyes, "you should really be nice to him. He's a good man with a lot of money you should be happy he wants to marry you."  
"I don't care about his money." Sparrow snapped, "there are more important things."  
"Like what?"  
"Like laughter or intimacy..."  
Grey snorted, "I'd much prefer security."  
"If only you were in my position... then you'd understand."  
Grey had a number of angry retorts but decided it was best to hold her tongue. In reality she desperately wished she was the one preparing to be married. It wasn't fair, why did Sparrow get all the luck. Especially when Grey was the one who craved a husband. Sparrow sighed, "I'll still think 21 is much too young to get married."  
"Nonsense." Grey replied, "Momma had already married Daddy and had you before she was 21."  
"Maybe I don't want to make the same mistakes she did?"  
Grey placed a hand on her hip and shook her head, "You're talking like a lunatic. I think you better just hurry up and get down to the studio and dance. Maybe you'll get your head on straight again." Grey sensed there was more that her sister wanted to say but the two merely looked at each other in silence. After a while Sparrow slipped into her leotard and left the room. _'Silly girl.' _Grey thought to herself. She may have been the oldest 18 year old her sister had ever met but her Sparrow certainly seemed to be the youngest most naïve 21 year old Grey knew.

When the Harris men returned home after a long day of touring the _Lucy Grey_ Jake was the first to spot Cara sitting down on th porch swing gently swinging back and forth. "What's she doing here?" Josh asked, voicing Jake's thoughts.  
"I have no idea..." Jake replied. He was the last to climb out of the truck and the slowest to walk up the dirt path to the house. Phil and Josh greeted Cara briefly and stepped into the house. "I thought I told you to stay away." Jake said angrily. Cara stood up and glared at Jake with tears in her eyes, "I needed to talk to you Jacob."  
"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"  
"Jake it's your baby!" Cara said in a deadly whisper.  
"No it isn't Cara!"  
"I love you jacob. I would never sleep with anyone else."  
"You don't even know what love is." Jake said venomously before going inside and slamming the door in her face.  
"What was that about?" Josh asked as Jake sat down in the old rocking chair. "Don't worry about it." Jake mumbled. The last thing he needed was his brother breathing down his neck about his supposed child.

"Let me get this straight?" Grey said loudly, "we're taking a boat to the U.S just so we can take a boat to Russia? Why don't we just go straight to Russia?" Grey's father chuckled and pushed a stray strand of red hair out of her face. "Because its your sisters engagement present I keep telling you this. Cheer up sweetie, they say this is the grandest boat to be built since the Titanic."  
"And we all know how well that ended!"  
Her father's smile slowly fell off of his face. "Stop your pouting." He said firmly, "you need to start acting more like a lady. You could learn a thing or two from your sister." Grey glared at her father for a few seconds and then stormed out of her room. "Yes that's the answer... Be more like perfect Sparrow." She mumbled angrily under her breath.

It was another two weeks Before the Moore Family along with Tristan Doherty arrived in the U.S. which meant they had just enough time to get to the ship before it's early morning departure. Sparrow's eyes widened as their car approached the massive steaming vessel. It was far larger than she had imagined. She glanced over at her little sister who looked marginally less excited. "Come on Grey!" Sparrow said excitedly, "this is going to be like a real adventure." Grey rolled her eyes and looked at her car door expectantly; and waited for someone to come and let her out. When someone finally did she climbed out of the car and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of smoke coming from the boat. Sparrow laughed and stood at her side. She wasn't going to give up on cheering her sister up. "I quite like the smell of smoke actually." She said. Grey rolled her eyes once more, "well how convenient for you. "Sparrow's smile faltered slightly but she quickly regained her composure. She pointed up at the red letters printed on the side of the ship. "Look Grey! The boat is called the _Lucy Grey_! Its got your name in it! It's like you were destined to be on board."

**PLEASE pleaaaaase review (:  
The feedback would be greatly appreciated! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I look like a damn nancy boy." Jake said angrily as he examined his reflection in a mirror placed on the wall in front of him in the large kitchen where he was standing with the other men hired as waiters. They were all dressed in matching black suits and they could _almost_ pass for passengers. Jake loosened his tie and frowned at his reflection. "What I wouldn't give to be freezing my ass off workin on deck right about now." He mumbled darkly. Crosby Leveen stood next to him and grinned. "Aw cmon it's not that bad... At least they don't have us workin down in the engine room with Edgar and Jake Anderson."  
Jake nodded, "or back here cookin all day with Freddie." The two men laughed but it didn't last long. Once more Jake was distracted by his reflection. He ran his hand over his perfectly groomed hair and sighed, "well there at least better be some fine dames out there."

Sparrow held on to Tristan's arm and followed her father and sister into the massive dining hall for lunch. They had spent most of the morning unpacking their belongings and Sparrow was grateful it was finally time to eat. Tristan pulled out her velvet covered chair for her and she made sure to give him a light kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Sparrow gazed around the room and was impressed by it's beauty. She smiled and did her best to sustain her laughter as she watched people enter the hall for lunch. Everyone was dressed head to toe in their best clothing, and even though she was too she found their need to look absolutely perfect amusing. Within minutes the room was alive with chatter and Sparrow could barely hear herself think. They talked of nothing but their wealth and power and Sparrow was already beginning to feel the same suffocating sensation she often felt back at home. She had hoped the trip would be a small escape for her and she feared the boat was going to turn into a prison surrounded by water. Sparrow was distracted by the mind numbing chatter until a delicious aroma filled the room. She looked up to see two dozen waiters enter the room with trays laden with their first course. A tall thin man who looked just a little older than her approached the table. Sparrow smiled at the unenthusiastic look on his face. "Good morning." He said sourly. "Good morning." The dozen people sitting at the table responded. Already Sparrow could see her table mates judging the waiter and it made her stomach turn. Upon further inspection Sparrow realized the man was very attractive. Hazel mischievous eyes, pale lips that she could see curved into a warm smile, olive toned skin and graceful features that Sparrow found herself very drawn to. "What's your name?" She asked him kindly. He looked up at her and their eyes locked. "Jake... Jacob Harris." He replied.  
"My name is Sparrow Moore. It's a pleasure meeting you." Jake began to respond but Tristan cleared his throat loudly, cutting him off. "Sparrow my love, let the man do his job." Tristan warned, he turned his attention to Jake, "Excuse my fiancé, she can be quite the chatter box."  
"Sorry." Sparrow mumbled. Jake's eyes lingered on her for a moment before he turned and began serving each guest their food.

When Jake finished serving the guests at the table he had met Sparrow Moore at he returned to the hectic kitchen and stood with the other bored waiters. His thoughts were filled with the beautiful red head he had just met. She had a thick accent that Jake knew meant she was irish, eyes that were greener than blades of grass, and a smile that gave Jake an unfamiliar sensation in the pit of his stomach. _'She's got a fiancé.'_ Jake reminded himself. _'Who cares though?_' He added.  
"Did you see Sparrow Moore? The Ballerina?" He heard someone ask, "Do you think it would be unprofessional to ask for her autograph?" Jake was yanked out of his reverie and his attention locked on the waiter who had spoken Sparrow's name. "She's a ballerina?" Jake asked. "The most talented dancer in all of Ireland from what I hear and in the U.S too." His fellow waiter responded.  
"I didn't know that." Jake frowned, even he knew when someone was out of his league. She had a fiancé and was famous to boot.  
"She's got a little sister." The waiter added, "She's not as beautiful as Sparrow... but she's still rather pretty."  
Jake smirked. _'Little sister.' _He thought to himself. He would have to make sure to give her some special attention whenever he got the chance.

Crosby leaned against an unoccupied stove and listened to his co workers chat about all the beautiful girls they had spotted while he waited for the time when they were supposed to served the second course. Crosby had no interest in checking out a bunch of dames he had no chance with anyway. All he wanted was to make his money and get back to shore. The second course contained much more food than the first and each table required two waiters. Automatically he gravitated toward Jake Harris since he was the only one he knew. They both picked up their food laden trays and walked out into the dining hall. "Make sure you get a good look at that Sparrow jane."  
"Which one is she?" Crosby asked.  
"She's the one sitting next to the freckled guy... She sure is easy on they eyes, but I think I'm going to go for her little sister. She seems like a much easier target."  
Crosby nodded, acknowledging Jake's comment. He wasn't particularly interested in the game Jake was so eager to play. Nonetheless his eyes immediately found Sparrow. Jake was right, she was stunning. Crosby felt blush creep up his cheeks and he suddenly wished he had chosen a different table to serve. His eyes landed on who he assumed was Sparrow's fiancé. _'Lucky bastard.'_ He thought bitterly. He sat down the couples plates in front of them and then continued down the table. Crosby almost dropped the plate he was holding when he reached a girl who was clearly the little sister Jake had mentioned. She looked eerily similar to Sparrow but Sparrow had smiled at him while she served her food and her little sister glared at him with a look that clearly said he was beneath her. Even with the look of distaste on her face Crosby thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. There was just something about her that Sparrow couldn't compare to. "If you stare at me any longer I do believe your eyes are going to bore into my skin." The girl said angrily. Her irish accent was thick and rolled smoothly off of her tongue sending chills up Crosby's spine. "I'm sorry." He said quickly and then hurried to serve the rest of the table their food. "That was terribly impolite Grey." Sparrow said in a carrying whisper. Grey rolled her eyes and didn't dignify her sister with a response. _'Grey.' _Crosby thought to himself, _'Her name is Grey.' _He shook his head as he walked away from the table. _'She's a rich little brat. Pay her no mind.'_

Grey sat perfectly straight in her seat and barely touched her food. She couldn't wait for the final course to be served and everyone to finish so she could go back to their state room and barricade herself. She'd hated everything about the boat from the moment she stepped on it. It was nothing more than a waste of time and money. Grey ran her finger over the rim of her glass of water idly and looked at the people in the crowded hall. Her blank stare turned into a scowl as she examined the many couples inhabiting the room. She was jealous and bitter towards every one of them. It didn't help that her sister was right next to her ignoring Tristan's attempts at affection. Grey looked up as the waiter's appeared with the final course. _'Thank god.'_ She thought to herself. She groaned inwardly upon seeing that the same two waiters as before were heading to their table. Sparrow wrinkled her nose in disgust as they approached the table. They both smelled like the ocean and Grey assumed they were some of the so called _crabbers_ she had heard about. She had to admit however, that one of them was rather pleasant to look at. He was tall with a stocky build, sun bleached blond hair, and had a look about him that said he was no ordinary trouble making young man. He was quite unlike the other waiter who had introduced himself as Jacob, Grey could look at him and tell trouble was his middle name. Grey pointedly looked away from the both as they reached the table but she could feel two sets of eyes on her nonetheless. She waited until she felt it was safe and then stole a glance and the blond waiter. _'He is rather attractive.'_ She thought to herself. _'And probably dirt poor.'_ She countered.

Jake was beyond relieved when everyone finished their meals and began filing out of the hall. He yanked off his tie and sat down heavily in one of the many empty chairs. "Great." Jake said sarcastically, "We only have to do this for thirteen more days." Crosby smiled and sat down next to him. "It's not so bad." He replied, "just think about the dough."  
Jake rolled his eyes, "Anyway what did you think of Sparrow?"  
"She's... very pretty."  
Jake nodded, "too bad she's got a handcuff." Jake said gesturing towards his ring finger, "her little sister isn't as pretty but she seems like a much easier prize."  
"She's not something you win by throwing stones at the carnival. Do you even know her name?"  
Jake shrugged, "she might as well be. As soon as I get my chance I'm going to make my move... And as for her name it doesn't really matter."  
"Good luck with that. Crosby said unenthusiasticly, "It's Grey by the way." Crosby's lack of enthusiasm did nothing to damper Jake's spirit. If there was one thing Jake knew it was women and there was one particular red head woman Jake was determined to catch. Hook. Line. And sinker.

The rest of the day was going by painfully slow for Sparrow. By dinner time she was already dying to climb into bed and test out the brand new unused sheets. Still she was helped into her corset by a young maid and then proceeded to change into her evening gown. It was an ivory colored beaded dress that hugged her curves beautifully. After doing her hair in a mass of crimson curls she spritzed herself with rose scented perfume and waited in the living room with her sister. When their father appeared with Tristan they were deep in conversation about business and Sparrow was forced to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "You look wonderful." Tristan said once he finally tore his gaze away from her father. "As do you." She replied.  
"Well." Her father cut in, " you're fiancé and I will be joining a few other gents for dinner and a few games of cards downstairs so you and you're little sister will sit with a few acceptable ladies in the dining hall."  
"Cards?" Grey asked angrily before Sparrow could reply, "like some sort of common day laborer?"  
"Hold your tongue." Harold snapped, "You would think nobody had ever taught you you're manners!"  
The men walked the girls upstairs to the dining hall and then swiftly disappeared. Sparrow looked at her sister and smiled.  
"I'm not particularly hungry." She said, "Want to go for a walk on deck?"  
"We'll catch our deaths out there!" Grey replied.  
"You'll survive."  
Sparrow turned and quickly strode away from the hall, Grey hurried along in her wake. When they finally found their way outside the night air stung Sparrow's face and she wished she had thought to bring her coat. "I'm going to smoke a ciggy." she said breathlessly as she reached into her bosom and pulled out a cigarette along with a match. "I don't want to stand near you while you smoke that!" Grey said loudly.  
Sparrow rolled her eyes, "fine I'll stand over there!" She said, pointing to the rail. Sparrow walked away from her sister and smiled as Grey complained under her breath.

Grey folded her arms over her chest and frowned as her sister walked away from her. She turned her back on her and suddenly wished they were inside of the warm dining hall. "Damn.". Grey mumbled she saw one of the waiters from earlier walking towards her. Unfortunately it wasn't the one that she had at least found attractive. "So you're Grey right?" He asked once he reached her. "Obviously Mr. Harris." She snapped.  
Jake smiled, "You're father looks as straight laced as they come. Where did you get names like Grey and Sparrow from?"  
"Yes my father is straight laced as you put it, but my mother however was not."  
"Was?"  
"She passed away many years ago."  
"Oh..." Jake shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry."  
"Mr. Harris I have nothing more to say to you and I would appreciate it if you didn't bother me again."  
"I saw you and your sister leave the dining hall and I was just trying to be friendly."  
"Why don't you try being friendly with someone in your own class? While being seen with me may help raise your social status being seen with you can do nothing more but diminish mine."  
Jake's mouth fell open in surprise and Grey smiled at the affect she had on him. "What's going on here?" Sparrow said as she appeared at her side. "I'm going inside." Grey snapped before storming away from them both. Her heals clicked loudly as she disappeared from them.

Sparrow turned to Jake and grimaced, "I'm terribly sorry if my sister said something to offend you."  
Jake smiled, "it's alright. It's not your fault."  
"Perhaps there is some way I can make it up to you?"  
Jake smiled, "Like what?"  
"Would you like to join me on a walk around the deck?"  
"I'd be glad too."  
Jake and Sparrow spent the next forty five minutes in each others company and he found she was quite pleasurable to be around. She was charming, sweet, and funny. The fact that she was stunning was just a bonus. All thoughts of seducing her little sister were now gone. He now had his eyes on a different prize, a prize by the name of Sparrow. Suddenly the fact that she had a fiancé seemed irrelevant to him and he was going to do anything in his power to make it irrelevant to her too.

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**please? :D


End file.
